big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: Swayamplays
Finally! Here it is. Please don't edit this as this is my perspective and not yours. This is also not done. The Beginning I joined Go Comics on July 26 2018. Before this, I had read all the Big Nate Novels and some of the Big Nate collections. One of the collections had the Angie Arc in it but it never showed the end. I wanted more and I looked up Big Nate comics, I found the Official Big Nate wiki then from there I found Go Comics on one of their pages. I looked at the first comic and I started reading them all. 1.1 - Obsession of being first. Through the early years of Big Nate there were a lot of first comments and a lot of hate on them. I was on the side of the "firsters." I think I was first 5 times on Big Nate. now a days, I slowly have stopped. 1.2 - Battles with Spyro/CMJ Because of my siding with the firsters, I received hate from a commenter known as CMJ while I have received hate from others, I received the most from him. However Spyro was banned in April of 2019 possibly because he called many people retards. 1.3 - Battles with Spade I also battled with another commenter known as Spade. We fought over the Superfoxtrot theme song and had multiple arguments about it. We no longer argue over this. 1.4 - Finding the Wiki When I was reading the Big Nate comics from 2017, I saw that there was a wiki that commenters had posted. It took me to an article about the first Poll War from Gollum's perspective. It was a great article but I didn't make an account on the wiki. The Modern Comics I finally finished my journey to reading every Big Nate comic in Mid September 2018 around the time of the Nate broke his arm arc. From here I encountered many things. 2018 2.1 - First encounter with Polls/skits and other things I encountered a poll from a commenter and I was fine about it but I noticed how people hated polls so I took caution. I also saw skits from a user named Clutch which I also thought was fine. 2.2 - Sarwesh Crisis On October 19 2018, A commenter known as Sarweshchandramoulli or Sarwesh posted a theme song and cursed. I participated in the war and fought against him using imitation as I renamed myself poorsarweshchandramoulli. During the war I finally made a wiki account. Finally on October 22 2018, Sarwesh was banned and never came back. 2.3 - Martysays’ Return In November Martysays returned for his 1 year anniversary. He posted many polls but didn't get banned. Many commenters such as Domcos imitated him. He eventually left again. 2019 2.4 - President Crisis In January 2019, I battled along side Spryoclub1 in the president crisis. My team lost. (For more information look at the president crisis page.) 2.5 - The Comment Dryspell March and April 2019. 2.6 - Wiki Hacker War A "Hacker," hacked into Trapper Clickers account. Because of this, there was a civil war in the wiki debating who was the hacker. Swayamplays and Neptune argued over this. In the end they found that CheezDoodle was the "hacker," and then TrapperClicker vandilized the wiki getting and because of this Trapper was blocked and Swayamplays became Admin 2.7 - The Break Swayamplays took a break for 2 weeks and said he would return on August 6 or the 2nd anniversary of the end of Poll War 1. This was because of the Vader Battle and Vader Scare. 2.8 - Battles with Carson yt Spyro/CMJ (My old rival) had said on discord he wont return. (Yes I am friends with him on discord) Then a new commenter emerged, Carsonyt. 2.9 - The PL Trials In September, a user named Pig Lover decided to create a riot and tried to get admin with the help of his supporters who he had gained from the tophu crisis. Relationships Positive Relationships Domcos -''' Great helper on Big Nate Discord and overall a good commenter 'Spryoclub1 -' Is kind to everyone even though everyone hates his ideas. 'BiggerNate91 -' Helped me around the wiki when I first started 'Materight -' A good friend and fellow commenter 'Outcastage -' Helped revamp the discord server which I appreciate. 'Link_o_Neal -' Has good jokes about his players guide to pokemon sapphire 'Spade -' An ok friend and commenter. 'Neptune - '''A good friend except during the Hacker Crisis '''Cheezedoodle -' A good snack and friend 'Giant Nate -' Pretty good friend. 'CrossDoggo -' Another ok friend 'Tophu -' Good help on Discord. Except the time I kicked him from Neptunes server. 'Yoda -' Good Friend. Always enjoy his trivia questions. 'Pig Lover '- A good arguer. Used to hate me though Negative Relationships 'Spyro -' Sometimes I he's bad, sometimes he's good. I consider him as my rival. 'Sarwesh -' "Ugh I think I stepped on poop." "looks down at shoe and see's sarwesh's face on it." '''Martysaid - Just an annoying person. 'Clutch -' He was good when I met him but now he keeps singing songs. 'Superfoxtrot -' Too much spam. Other Stuff Depiction in The Joe Moraliste Series He first appeared in EndGame and He helped Nate Clone before. The Farewell https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Swasimcool/Swayamplay%27s_farewel Gallery Creepy Nate (1).jpg Birthday mudkip.gif Mudkip schrismas.jpg Soviet mudkip.jpg Rainbow Nate.jpg Fall Pokemon.jpeg New Years.png Birthday mudkip.gif Shiny.png Creepy Nate.jpg Mystery.jpeg Category:Profiles Category:Info about users Category:Users